


DameRey: Crystal Clean

by Dreamey07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamey07/pseuds/Dreamey07
Summary: Rey tries to help Poe clean his house. After she completely fails, Poe decided he should stay out of the sink.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 14





	DameRey: Crystal Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my fanfictions! I hope you enjoy this one. My multichapter story on ffn is going to be uploaded on AO3 as well. Enjoy!

Rey and Poe Dameron are living together after the Battle of Exegol, Poe offered her to stay on his place and because she really didn't have any proper home on Jakku and she also found it truly amazing how there's a planet full of lush trees, mountains and jungles.

The two usually banter around the house, they definitely trust each other, now that they are getting to know each other and learning about each of their lifestyles and hobbies. This day was essentially different, Rey wanted to do something she had never done in Jakku.

Rey woke up and unlike everyday where she usually eats breakfast first, she grabbed a couple of sprays, scrubs and anything that she thinks is a cleaning material. Poe was sitting on the table and he observes what Rey has been doing, he is wondering why would Rey do such routine for the past few months they've been spending time with each other. Poe broke silence and asked Rey;

"What are you doing? That's the first time I've seen you grab a scrub."

"I'm going to clean this house." Rey said.

"You don't have to do that, your my guest you should not be doing anything." Poe objected.

"Its not right if I just sit here without helping you, besides, your place is filthy." Rey responds.

"Filthy? For a girl who lived in a walker? That's pretty bold to say." He retaliated.

She didn't reply anymore and quickly for the filthy utensils that are lying on the kitchen. Rey then grabbed as many cookwares as she can carry, however she underestimated the weight of the pans. They were significantly wider and heavier so it slipped from her hands and went crashing down the floor very loudly.

"See I told you, you don't have to do it. And why don't you just use the force instead?" He mockingly said.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be productive, leave me be!" She replied with a look of anger seen on her face, she clearly took offense to what he said.

Rey then picked them up one by one and placed them neatly to the table. Poe observes as she tries to scrape the disgusting uncleaned pan. Poe looks at her chuckling, she is beginning to get upset on the attitude of her company.

"What now?" She said looking irritated.

"You're doing it all wrong. You're supposed to wash it with water silly!" He responded.

"You know if you didn't let me stay here, I would've punched you long time ago!" Replied Rey, who's increasingly looking like she was about to smack the person in front of her.

Rey goes back to the kitchen area and wets the cloth she had found on the kitchen. She thought cleaning would be easy but she is obviously having a hard time with it. She never really cleaned a lot on Jakku, mainly because she lived in a place of junk and she didn't have any idea of how to clean or atleast make a place presentable. Not only that, but the fact that she has to deal with Poe everytime she does something in his house. She walked back to the table and the excess water from the cloth was dripping on her path. She seems to not notice this and proceeds to wipe the pan with her wet cloth. 

"Good grief, you are really a newbie at this cleaning thing huh?" Poe interjected.

"Says the one who doesn't even clean and makes his guest clean his mess." Rey shot back.

"Hey! Inever asked you to clean it, it was you who randomly volunteered." Poe said in response.

"Well what should I do mister know-it-all!?" Said Rey with a shouting tone.

"Chill! You just have to clean it on the sink and wash it with the sponge instead" he commented.

Rey followed what Poe said and starts to walk back to the kitchen. However, the water pond created by the cloth made Rey slip, it looked like Rey would get yet another bruise on her body but Poe immediately catches her, fast enough to save her from a huge fall. 

"Listen. Don't clean anymore because you are clearly inexperienced on this. I'll clean up the mess that you did, go back to your room and fix yourself, copy?" Poe instructed.

Rey and Poe gets up and looks at each other, she was overwhelmed with emotions when he quickly catched her in such a fantastic manner.

"Okay. Thanks...thanks for the catch." She nervously said.

"I owe you one." she added.

They both looked at each other for a while, Poe decided it was time to start making moves to her. He had been wanting to do that for some time, now might be his chance.

Poe finally replied with a gentle kiss to Rey. She didn't see this coming, but she didn't bother to object, it was clear she had developed some sort of feelings for him as well, when she started crashing to the extra room on his house. Poe stops and smiles at her.

"Guess you don't owe me one anymore! I'm going outside, I'll get the mop." He charmingly replied.

Poe exits the house and goes to the backyard, Rey smiles and looks at him. She never thought that would be the perfect moment to do that, but she was genuinely elated with what happened nonetheless.

BB-8 approaches Poe and beeped in confusion. 

"Don't mind your Mom, she's just sad that your Dad is clearly better at cleaning the house." Poe uttered.

"Shut up Dameron!" She retorted.

After that, Poe cleaned all of the mess that has been made after Rey tried to "clean" the place. Rey and Poe sat down on the bench with BB8 in the middle of them.

"You should definitely teach me more how to do things properly." Rey spoke.

"Yeah. You need it." Poe countered and smiled at Rey.

"Mind teaching more household stuff?" She voiced.

"Yeah sure. Come with me." He answered.

BB-8 was left in the bench beeping and looking at both of them.

"Stay there BB-8, your Dad's gotta teach Mom something." Rey pronounced.

Poe looked at Rey and gave him a big smile, he thought Rey would just take what he said and what he did earlier as some sort of friendly gesture, but she didn't. He had been wanting Rey to say it all along and she did.

"Yeah. Listen to your mother BB-8, she knows what's best." Poe said in response.

As Poe and Rey head back to the house and BB8 stays to the bench thinking. [Mom and Dad? Sounds great!]


End file.
